


My Sister's Love

by ironicallyanemic



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Angst and Feels, Book 1: The Cruel Prince, Book 2: The Wicked King, Book 3: The Queen of Nothing, F/M, Jealousy, Taryn POV, Taryn reflects on the best of Jurdan moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicallyanemic/pseuds/ironicallyanemic
Summary: Taryn pieces together her memories of Cardan and Jude's early interactions as she reflects on how their relationship came to be and the events of the last year. As happy as she is for them, she can't help but feel jealous of the moments they share.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, Taryn Duarte/Locke
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

The first time I saw Jude look at Cardan with anything other than pure revolt was the night of what was supposed to be Prince Dain’s coronation. From the corner of the room, I watched as Locke and Jude danced. That night, I was just thankful I would only have to bear watching the two together for a few more hours. Locke would speak to Madoc that evening and we would be engaged. Jude would hopefully come to understand. Guilt rose in my throat every time she smiled at him and silent envy boiled beneath my skin at every kiss they shared, but that night was different. 

Jude was not smiling, in fact, her face was flushed with anger and she glared at him through squinted eyes, searching to find answers in his clever mask I became all too familiar with. My stomach flipped while I wondered if Locke was finally telling her the truth, but later I learned that was not the case. 

When I finally tore my eyes from my sister and future husband, I noticed Cardan leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. He was drinking deeply from a goblet while staring at the pair dancing. The intensity of his gaze made me uneasy like he was ready to pounce on them at any moment. I quickly looked away, turning my attention back to my sister’s face. I was too far away to hear, but from the shape of her mouth the conversation was unfriendly. I noticed Cardan walking over before either Jude or Locke did. 

The youngest prince knew that I was the one actually dating Locke, so I couldn’t figure out why he still wanted to bother Jude. I thought maybe he would try to humiliate her for all of her useless acts of insubordination, but that didn’t seem to be his goal that night. The anger in his face was directed at Locke. The pair made unfriendly remarks to one another before Locke left. Once the Cardan looked down at Jude the hot anger dissipated, although he still didn’t look pleased. 

I couldn’t help but notice how Jude physically relaxed after her initial shock of seeing Cardan, even in the arms of someone as evil as him. What could Locke have said to her that made Cardan’s company the preferable option? I never found out. 

She still wore a scowl, but the angry flush from her face was replaced by a pink dusting across her cheeks. His gaze on her was softer than I had ever seen, not that Jude seemed to notice. I had wandered close enough to pick up on her annoyed tone. 

Before I could decipher their conversation, Locke appeared at my side, breaking my attention on them. Cardan’s figure stood out in the swarm of bodies as he walked away shortly after. I slide between two guests looking for Jude only to find her standing still amongst dozens of dancers, looking dumbfounded as she watched the cruel prince leave. His head was dipped, but from where I stood, I saw a smile cracking up at the sides of his lips. Perhaps he had said something wicked to her after all. 

With everything that happened that night, the mess of the coronation, Locke talking to Madoc, Jude and I almost dueling, I forgot about the insignificant interactions I witnessed. They hated each other and Jude was probably going to push her luck with him until we all regretted it. That didn’t matter then though; Locke was finally mine. While I had to share him with others, for the spice he talked about, I no longer had to worry about sharing with my sister and that was enough to keep me happy. 

I should have realized how deep our secrets had grown as we had gotten older. After all, I had kept my relationship with Locke a secret. Yet, the night of Cardan’s coordination showed that I was not the only one keeping secrets. 

Jude entered Hollow Hall with her arm interlocked with Cardans. He looked even more princely than normal in his cream colored attire. While Jude looked unsure at his side, her eyes kept darting around the room. 

I couldn’t help but watch as they walked around the room drinking and talking with various court members. Whatever was making her nervous, I wasn’t sure Cardan was the source. The two even shared a few smiles, or at least what constitutes a smile for Jude. 

Later, there was an explosion and I, unfortunately, found myself holding the blood crown. I was frozen with terror as I was caught between the desperate begs of my sisters and the violent threats from Prince Balekin. I could feel the heat of everyone’s stares and Balekin’s words echoed in my head which suddenly felt separate from my body. Jude appeared in front of me and took the crown from my hands. 

I knew our relationship was strained after everything with Locke came to light, but nothing could have prepared me to watch as Vivi guided Oak forward and then declare Cardan the high king. It hurt to watch the scheme my family had all been in on come to be while I did not have the slightest clue what was happening. I was not surprised Jude didn't tell me, but Vivi kept me in the dark too. I only learned later that my little brother was the son of Prince Dain and Locke’s mother. Despite everything, I believed that there was still trust between us then, but Jude never trusted me again after that. 

That night Cardan thanked Jude in front of the court. He announced, “And to Jude, who gave me a gift tonight. One that I plan to repay in kind.” He had a devilish grin on his face. One that reminded me of the power he wielded as the youngest prince, which was magnified tenfold now that he was the High King of Faerie. 

I wondered if that was perhaps a threat, but after all, why would Cardan be angry at the person who made him king? The whole situation was incredibly confusing. They hated each other but somehow schemed together. Even though Jude later explained it was to protect Oak until he got older, I was still skeptical. Jude wouldn’t give one of her biggest enemies that kind of power unless there was more that I did not know. 

Jude slipped to a corner of the room once Cardan started speaking to his new subjects. As the night went on she kept stealing glances his way, when she thought no one would notice. Of course, I did though. While she wore her best neutral face, after a particularly charming speech, it looked like the faintest smile crept onto her face. She looked proud, like her greatest scheme finally came to fruition. 

In the months that Jude spent as seneschal to the High King, I was too focused on my upcoming wedding and adjusting to my new lifestyle to watch their interactions. Maybe if I had, I would not have been so shocked when Cardan kissed her in front of the entire throne room. 

He had made a grandly foolish entrance, falling over the place appearing to have consumed entirely too much wine before coming. Jude tried to do damage control and get him to stop drinking anything else. It was painfully obvious how some court members were looking at the drunk boy king. I was not surprised by Cardan pulling my sister into his arms for a dance, but I was shocked when he pressed his lips to hers _and_ she didn’t fight back. 

Actually, for a moment she leaned into the kiss before pulling back suddenly. Cardan pouted for a fraction of a second before falling to the ground laughing. Jude’s face turned white as she must have realized Cardan was actually poisoned, not drunk as we all thought at the time. The pair made quite a scene when Jude tried to take him out of the hall. Cardan’s brother commanded Jude to stay, but Cardan wouldn’t let go of her. His knuckles had turned white from his tight grip around her waist. When they left, Balekin shook with anger. It wasn’t long before Madoc found me. 

Even then, I did not believe that the pair were truly a couple. They had an arrangement. That much was obvious. I knew from listening to Locke that Cardan had some interest in Jude, which was something Locke enjoyed exploiting. But I knew Jude, at least I thought I did. All her choices were supposed to be a way to protect Oak until he could become king. On top of that, Jude always had high ambitions. Becoming the High King’s seneschal was as high as either of us could have ever imagined. 

It was impossible to think that Jude was where she was based on her feelings for the High King, after all, he did try to drown us at one point and it was his fault Jude came home half-naked, recovering from the faerie fruits effects after the incident in class. To name only two examples of Cardan’s cruelty. 

When Madoc came to me with the plan to seize control of the army, I had real doubts. The whole plan banked on Cardan not being able to refuse Jude, which seemed ridiculous. We grew up at school together. Cardan had been impossible as a prince, but now he was above everyone. It was impossible to think that Jude could demand half of the royal army for Madoc to independently control and he would just allow it. If she couldn’t tame his drinking or convince him to remove Locke as Master of Revels, then how would she demand this? 

But still, the image of Cardan kissing Jude kept replaying in my mind. The way he acted around her was different from how I saw him act with anyone. His eyes lingered on her long after their interactions had ended. His actions around her gave Locke an unlimited supply of ammunition to antagonize him. 

Whether or not she had actual control over him as Madoc claimed, Jude had to know that she had a powerful effect over him and was using it to her advantage. Why she wasn’t already using that power to help Madoc was beyond me. 

I will always have conflicting feelings about Madoc, but I truly believed he always put our family first. Knowing what I did then, I didn’t regret my actions in the slightest. It was the right choice for our family. 

As instructed by Madoc, I changed into Jude’s clothes and I slipped into her chambers where Cardan was barely conscious on the couch. When I entered the room, he didn’t even open his eyes. His arm was slumped over his face. His body was covered in sweat and there was a bucket nearby filled with an awful mixture of dirt and leaves. 

“Jude? Is that you?” His voice was hoarse and barely audible from where I stood. 

At first, I was afraid of getting too close, in case he noticed I was not Jude, but Jude and I had years of successful swaps and the people closest to us could barely tell if we switched places. A poisoned king was unlikely to know the difference. 

“Yes. It is me.” I said and he waved me closer with his free hand. As I stood above the couch, he took my hand and tugged gently for me to sit next to him. 

I obeyed and immediately regretted it. I doubt Jude would listen so willingly, but his hand remained in mine and I wondered if I misjudged their relationship. The act felt so soft and intimate. 

Refocusing on the plan, I explained to him everything Madoc told me to say. For the first time, he looked at me and his over-dilated coal eyes opened wide. I was prepared to run out of the room, thinking he recognized me, but instead, he sighed and closed his eyes again, before nodding in agreement. 

I may have overplayed my hand, but I leaned down to his ear and whispered, “Thank you, Cardan” before quickly running out from the room. The shiver that came over his body brought me more confusion as it confirmed my suspicion. 

Cardan was clearly overcome with my sister, but how and when? Jude was defiant. She wanted to become a knight. How had she caught the attention of a prince, now king? Even now, as much as I wish her the best, I can’t help but feel frustrated. My plan was to marry well and be set for the rest of my life. Jude wanted knighthood and the short-life that brought. Yet somehow she managed to secure a marriage to the most powerful person in all of Faerieland, who also happened to be completely enamored with her. Of course, I did not learn about their marriage for almost a year. 

Locke told me that faeries don’t love the same way mortals do. Mortals love one person, they show their love through acts and declarations, and prioritize trust and loyalty in the relationship. They think of each other often and need to feel close to one another. Fae relationships were much more relaxed and _intertwined_ , he would say. 

Locke kept our relationship open, inviting in strangers to add to the never ending story he was building. When we were not at a revel or in our bedroom, we saw very little of each other. As Master of Revels, he was constantly creating chaos and surprises. I was left to do whatever I pleased at the estate. The happiness in the arrangement quickly disintegrated, especially as I continued to question how faeries actually loved. 

In the months of Jude’s exile, I watched Cardan’s mood sour to a new level. In some ways, he was worse than when we were in school. Locke occasionally brought me around to the extensive parties he was able to throw at the palace now that Jude was no longer around to curb the celebrations. 

One day, Locke made a joke about Jude’s fragile mortality being tested in the mortal world to get a reaction from the High King and I thought Cardan might order Locke’s execution and carry it out with his own hands in the same breath.

Before Locke had a chance to realize the depth of his mistake, Cardan had sprung from his lounged position on the throne and his hands found their way around Locke’s throat. The copious amounts of wine I had drunk that night did nothing to curb the cold dread that filled my body. I watched helplessly as Cardan spat a reminder of how fragile _his_ position within the court was.

When he did release his hands, Locke sat up coughing. His face red and purple from the lack of oxygen. The momentary relief I felt disappeared as Cardan’s words sent another chill down my back. 

“The next time you speak a word about her, it will be your last spoken. Consider this time a mercy from your king.” 

Cardan, likely more intoxicated than the rest of us, stumbled his way out of the room, grabbing a new pitcher of wine on his way out. 

After that I tried to convince Locke to stop his scheming. I told him that one day his instigating would get him killed; little did I realize it would be me who killed him. Locke only frowned and told me that life without excitement was a useless existence. 

I thought I loved him, but every conversation we had he seemed to put that love into question. Locke loved to remind me how different my mortal love was, but some days I wasn’t sure if what we had was love at all. 

Vivi loved Heather. She was occasionally careless when it came to bringing Heather into faerie related situations, but their love seemed so natural and easy, like the romantic movies that I had watched at Heather’s apartment. Vivi never looked at another human or faerie after they started dating and in retrospect, I also don’t remember seeing Cardan take a single lover while Jude was in exile. Even after the most wild of revels when everyone seemed to be matched up with someone, or _someones_ , by the break of dawn, Cardan could be found alone on his throne or retired to his chambers. 

It was hard not to become bitter at my sisters’ relationships as time progressed, even if Jude’s was more complicated than I could have ever imagined. Cardan _exiled_ her after all, so why he was moping around as if waiting for her to return was beyond my comprehension.

Regardless, here there were two faeries who were in love with mortal girls and they seemed to show it in very _human_ ways. So why did Locke insist it was not the same for them? 

I tried not to dwell on it. My future was secured. I had a home and protection. I didn’t think that there was more to seek besides that. If only Jude had made good on her promise to remove him from his position within the palace, then I think things would have been better. At least he wouldn’t have had more power to create his games. 

Once I discovered I was pregnant I started secluding myself more and more within the estate. This caused Locke to become increasingly angry with me. He liked parading me around and then leaving me, and then returning again like his presence was a gift. If I wasn’t around he couldn’t play that game. 

I still have nightmares of my bloodstained hands dragging his lifeless body to the water. The memory caused a deep ache in my chest. I am the one who killed him, yet I still somehow miss him. 

_No._ It would be more truthful to say I miss the possibilities that died with him. The lies I told, the secrets I kept, the games I played, I endured it all and even risked my relationship with Jude for the promise of the future I wanted. I wanted to marry to secure my future, but I also wanted to marry for love. I wanted my husband to miss me and only have eyes for me in a crowded room. Someone who would protect me from pain, not instigate it. 

But Locke was never going to be that person. I was foolish to believe in that fantasy for as long as I did. I had settled for a beautiful boy who loved games more than he would ever love me. 

And my sister, _my twin,_ found someone that looked at her like she was the sun after a century of darkness and she barely seemed to care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! I hope you enjoy!

When Cardan showed up at Vivi’s house after Madoc took Jude, thinking she was me, the distress was clear on his face. Vivi tried to stall him at the door, while I ran to hide; my heart almost burst at the thought that Jude had been caught and he was there to arrest me. 

Cardan pushed through and entered the small apartment. I could hear muffled voices from where I was hiding in the bathroom. Vivi’s voice was more clear than the others. I pushed my ear against the bathroom door to eavesdrop, until Cardan called to me by name. 

“Taryn, please come out. I know you are here and you are needed as well.” 

I froze. I thought of a million courses of action. I could run but I would not get far. He likely brought protection. I would be sliced down before making it out of the complex. Running, or fighting for that matter, was a Jude plan, one that I would be unlikely to succeed at. 

Before I could try a futile attempt at escape, he continued, “I don’t care about what did or didn’t happen with you and Locke. I promise when this is over, you will be found not-guilty of all charges. But right now, your sister needs you.” 

Impatient as ever, Vivi came to the door and led me out before I could fully dissect his words for a trick. For the first time I noticed the disheveled look of his clothes. The dark color under his eyes told me that he had not slept well in sometime. He was accompanied by a gruff-looking goblin who stood silently in the corner. 

Cardan explained what had happened: He played along with the switched twin charade, but when he took Jude to his rooms so they could talk, Madoc decided to launch an attack to save “me.” Jude was knocked out and taken somewhere. 

Cardan’s jaw tightened as he recalled how he tried to stop Madoc from taking her. I recognized shame on his face before he turned away from us, angrily pacing in the cramped space. 

He had hoped that I would know where Jude was, but I didn’t. Madoc had not contacted me for most of Jude’s exile, likely to protect me in case a letter was intercepted by Cardan’s spies. 

The conversation only lasted mere minutes, leaving me with little time to process everything Cardan had revealed. Not only had Cardan recognized Jude from the moment he saw her, he kept her identity a secret and then tried to protect her. She had broken her exile, _that he imposed_ , and yet he was desperate to save her from Madoc. 

It made me wonder who Jude considered to be a bigger threat to her, the High King or our foster father. 

My sister and Cardan agreed to contact each other if either of them learned anything. I wasn’t sure what sort of news we hoped for. The only thing we could hope was for Jude to keep up the act until she could rescue herself. But she couldn’t pretend to be me for long. If her missing finger hadn’t given her away already, her attitude surely would. A court is easily fooled, Oriana and Madoc not so much. 

When it was time to leave, Vivi slipped out the door behind Cardan and the goblin, who I heard Cardan refer to as “the Roach.” I crept to the window in the living room that faced the front of the apartment. From my spot I could hear her lecturing Cardan.

“I know what you both did. I know what she is to you,” Vivi said leaning back against the building. She was turned away from me, but I could hear the smirk on her face. Cardan’s face revealed nothing other than exhaustion. The king turned to walk away, when Vivi reached out and gave his arm a light squeeze. Only Vivi would dare to touch the king, in front of his bodyguard no less. 

“You might want to try being more explicit about your feelings the next time you have the chance. Or at the very least, stop giving her more reasons to distrust you.” 

Cardan pressed his lips into a thin line. He nodded once before quickly descending down the stairs. 

The following days were a blur. We had gotten a letter from Oriana about Jude. It looked like a trap, but it was our only hope. We hired Grima Mog, which apparently Jude had beat in combat, and the three of us, plus Cardan and the Roach went to save Jude. 

The Roach had insisted that Vivi and I’s presence were a liability, while he also threw a few unimpressed glances at Cardan, who expertly ignored them. Without his crown or regal attire he was almost unrecognizable, still I can understand why the Roachwouldn’t want the added risk of protecting the High King during a rescue. I imagine Cardan had already played the king card to silence any further opposition to his presence.

Vivi had asked me if I wanted to go or not to save Jude. I said yes without hesitation, but as we traveled to the camp my thoughts were riddled with conflicting feelings as I played out possible scenarios. Jude was the one who sided against Madoc, so any fury he still had towards her was from her own doing, but Jude was in Elfhame because of me. My foster parents were my family, but if it came to having to pick my sisters or them, I would pick my sisters. I had hoped it would never come to that. 

When we arrived, Cardan and the Roach went ahead, insisting that the lot of us could never sneak in undetected. The minutes felt like hours as we waited, listening and watching for any sign of Jude and the others. 

I chewed a hole in my cheek as the time went on. I was thinking about what I would say to Jude when I saw her again when the loud clashing of metal had us all on our feet and running. 

We were still too far away when I saw Madoc plunge his sword into Jude. My scream caught in my throat, as Grima Mog barked at us to keep running. We needed to get there before he delivered the final blow. If we could intervene first, maybe we could heal her. It wasn’t until I was at her side that I saw how deep the wound was. 

I can still remember the heavy metallic smell of Jude’s blood pooling on the white snow. I could see the blood seeping out of the wound on her stomach. The color was disappearing from Jude’s face as she began talking deliriously about packing her wound with the earth and being accepted as the true queen. It was alarming to see the life fading from the face identical to my own. 

My head spun as Vivi confirmed Jude’s nonsense and admitted that she was in on another of Jude’s secrets; Jude had married Cardan. The High King. Making her _High Queen._

Suddenly, Vivi’s words on the porch clicked. 

If Jude wasn’t minutes from dying, the sting of being left out again would have hurt more. But at the time, I could only deal with the absolute shock that my sister was the High Queen of Elfhame and we were relying on a miracle that the land would save her life. 

I wouldn’t allow my thoughts to wander to the idea that if Jude died that night, it would be my fault. My fault for helping Madoc get his army. My fault for asking Jude to come to the palace in my place. My fault Madoc stormed the palace and brought her back here. I didn’t want to think of it then, but I certainly have thought about it since. 

I regret trusting that Madoc was looking out for us. He taught us to look at everyone as pawns to use to win at our own games. I should have realized I was also a pawn of his. A pawn that helped him get an army that answered to his command. Jude was a disposable pawn as soon as she refused to obey him.

It was one thing for Madoc to make his move against Cardan, but another to be willing to kill Jude. But after all, he is our parent’s murderer. 

Jude, of course, lived. The earth saved her. Through the red stained snow, bloomed the most beautiful flowers. I watched them grow around her as the blood flow slowed from her wound. I continued my stitches, trying to keep them as neat as I could given the circumstances. Slowly, life came back into her eyes, even though she was still in critical condition. 

When she flew off into the sky on the ragwort pony, my legs trembled under the weight of my emotions crashing down onto me.

Fear. Guilt. Jealousy. Anger. Sadness.

All at once. 

Less than a year ago, we both had been sitting in our lessons. We both had fears we didn’t talk about, but life was good. There was trust between us, even though we didn’t always see eye to eye. We ate our lunch on our blanket and joked and teased each other. I spent my free time practicing my needlework and Jude trained to be a knight. We had our family and each other.

Then everything started to change and Jude had climbed higher than any of us could have ever imagined. _The High Queen of Faerie._ It still seems impossible to think about. 

And after nearly dying in the snow, Jude’s only thoughts were of protecting Cardan. 

_When did she begin to care about him?_ I am not sure even Jude knew the answer. 

When we finally arrived at the palace, we found Cardan next to Jude, his face paler than normal. He didn’t bother to let go of her hand as we entered. Jude’s blood was stained into his tunic. 

Cardan insisted Jude stayed in the royal chambers until she woke up; moving her would have risked reopening the stitches and likely caused her pain, still it felt wrong leaving her alone in Cardan’s bed.

_Although, they are married after all._

Likely anticipating Vivi’s demands, Cardan ordered the guards to let us in any time we wished so we could visit her. Vivi, Heather, and I spent most of the day watching over her and only left when it was time to sleep. We had made residence in Jude’s old chambers since they had remained untouched since she left. It didn’t seem okay to have a sleepover in the king chambers, even if Cardan was never anywhere to be found at night. 

Cardan made a point to visit whenever he was in between official kingdom business. Apparently, when Cardan publicly declared Jude his queen, it had created an uproar among the advisors and the lower courts were demanding meetings. He never stayed in the room long, but a few times he took a spot in the chair next to the bed and whispered to her so quietly that I couldn’t make out his words from where I sat across the room. 

I thought it was a pointless endeavor until I heard her mumbling his name a few times as she drifted in and out of consciousness. An unmistakable blush spread across the king’s cheeks. A few moments after she slipped back under, he made an excuse about being needed elsewhere. 

Once he was out of the room, Heather and Vivi burst into giggles. I wanted to join them, but I couldn’t bring myself to smile. Seeing Cardan so affectionate soured my stomach. It hadn’t been very long since Jude and I had been very keen to avoid crossing his wicked path. He may love Jude, but that didn’t mean I trusted him. At least, that is what I told Vivi when she raised an eyebrow in question. The real reason was too painful to acknowledge. 

_Jude’s lies and bloodshed brought her love and power._

__

__

_Mine left me as a pregnant widow. It hardly seemed fair._

The thought sickened me more as I thought about my sister who remained unconscious, healing from what should have been a fatal wound. Both of our choices had led us to this moment, but while Jude dreamed of serving as a knight, she became a queen who could command armies. I dreamed of marrying and having a happy home full of children, now I am alone except for my tiny bump. Cardan promised to declare my innocence in Locke's death, but what future do I have? I cannot return to live with Madoc and Oriana. I could live with Vivi, but what life could I make for me and my child in the mortal world? If I could be granted ownership of Locke’s estate, I might have hope to provide for us. 

_Jude will wake up with the world in her grasp, while my future is more uncertain than ever._

The night Jude finally woke up, Cardan had invited us all to dine with him. Oak blatantly refused to go anywhere that would require him to dress up, so Vivi agreed to leave him behind with Tatterfell. 

Together, Vivi, Heather, and I made our way to the banquet hall where we found Cardan sitting alone at the head of a small table, built for eight instead of the typical 12 foot long tables that normally occupied the space. 

Heather broke the silence first, thanking the king for the invitation and complimenting his choice of decor. Vivi joined in the conversation as the first trays of food were brought out. Heather happily entertained all of Cardan’s inquiries into mortal life. For the first time since Jude's was taken, a spark had returned to his eyes as he listened intently to Vivi’s description of human holidays. 

By the time dessert had been served, I could not hold my tongue any longer. 

“Why did you marry Jude?” I blurted out.

The silence was interrupted only by the sounds of Heather suddenly becoming very interested in scaping all of the pudding from her bowl. 

Cardan met my gaze with a daring smirk. “Sorry, we didn’t invite you. It was a bit of a last minute thing.” 

His face remained unreadable. I tried again. 

“But, _why_ did you?”

Cardan leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh as if wondering why he did give a mortal girl the status of High Queen if not simply on a whim. 

“Jude learned a lot about running a kingdom as my seneschal. It only seems fair she got recognized for her work too.” Cardan said with a shrug. 

“Why did you exile her?” I could feel my face growing redder with every question. Oriana would be disappointed to know that both Jude and I had seemingly forgotten all her lessons. _Here I was interrogating the king. Brother-in-law or not._

I could feel the air shift in the room. Suddenly I found myself clutching tighter at the shawl covering my shoulders. 

When Cardan spoke again, his words were slow and deliberate. “I am sure you heard Jude dearest killed my brother.” 

I flinched as a memory of my own bloodied hands pushed into my conscience. I looked down at my half-eaten plate. My words slip out no more than a whisper, “You love her though.” 

I dared to glance up enough to see Cardan go rigid. All three sets of eyes were on him, waiting for his response. 

“Your sister and I seem to make a habit of misunderstanding the other’s intentions. I hope to remedy that as soon as she wakes up." After a pause, he added, "We all do questionable things now and then, as I am sure you would agree Taryn.” 

At that, Cardan rose from his chair and excused himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently writing the third and final chapter! About halfway through writing this chapter, I realized that I wanted to cover more things and that I wouldn't be able to get through all of QON in this go. 
> 
> The next chapter (which I have already started and I think might be my favorite chapter so far) will include Cardan's transformation, Cardan & Jude as king and queen, the sentencing portion of QON's epilogue, and probably a future snippet of the couple when they are much much older. 
> 
> Thank you for reading along!


End file.
